poketown_the_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur'' is a dual-type / Pokémon. It evolves into Ivysaur starting at level 16 and Venusaur at level 36.. Pokédex entry Biology Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within. As mentioned in the anime, starter Pokémon are raised by Breeders to be distributed to new Trainers. Having been domesticated from birth, Bulbasaur is regarded as both a rare and well-behaved Pokémon. It is known to be extremely loyal, even after long-term abandonment. Bulbasaur has also shown itself to be an excellent caretaker, even having a special technique called the "Bulba-by." To perform this technique, Bulbasaur uses its vines to pick up a young Pokémon and soothingly rocks it in the air. It is found in grasslands and forests throughout the Kanto region. However, due to Bulbasaur's status as starter Pokémon, it is hard to come by in the wild and generally found under the ownership of a Trainer. It has been observed that a Bulbasaur's bulb will flash blue when it is ready to evolve. If it does not want to evolve, it struggles to resist the transformation. Many Bulbasaur gather every year in a hidden garden in Kanto to evolve into Ivysaur in a ceremony led by a Venusaur. Game locations Held items Base stats Type effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Evolution | no2 = 002 | name2 = Ivysaur | image2 = 002.png | type1-2 = Grass | type2-2 = Poison | evo2 = | no3 = 003 | name3 = Venusaur | image3 = 003.png | type1-3 = Grass | type2-3 = Poison | evo3 = | no4 = 003_1 | name4 = Mega Venusaur | image4 = 003_1.png | type1-4 = Grass | type2-4 = Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Bulbasaur and its evolutions share their category with Sunkern. They are all known as the Seed Pokémon. Design origin Bulbasaur appears to be based primarily on some form of reptile, specifically mammal-like reptiles known as Dicynodonts from the Permian period. Along with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Bulbasaur appears to have more in common with mammals than amphibians such as frogs and toads, which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Bulbasaur does. Alternatively, Bulbasaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, and quadruped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the common toad. Since Bulbasaur's "ears" do not in fact have hollows, they may actually be similar to the glands present behind the eyes of many species of frogs and toads. The bulb on its back may resemble that of a lily or onion. Name Origin Bulbasaur is a combination of bulb (a rounded underground storage organ present in some plants, notably those of the lily family) and saur (Ancient Greek for lizard).